Previous studies have indicated that 50% of essential hypertensives increase their blood pressure on a high salt diet; the rest do not. This study examines a number of possible, easily measured "markers" of the salt-intensitive, attempting to identify a tool which would facilitate recognition of salt-sensitive subjects.